


How far does the dark go?

by Yourdandere454



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Everyone is OCC, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Deceit Sanders, Possessive Logan Sanders, Possessive Patton Sanders, Possessive Roman Sanders, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Swearing, Yandere!Dedeit sanders, Yandere!Logan sanders, Yandere!Patton saners, self deprecating thoughts, yandere!Roman sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdandere454/pseuds/Yourdandere454
Summary: Virgil started noticing their..."actions"towards him. Thinking that its just an act, he ignores it and continues his life normally.Though after losing a bet with Remy, He never knew that his life was gonna turn into a whole lotta trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol this is gonna be the actually 1st chapter

Virgil wasn't that stupid.

He knew something weird was going on, Well...with the sides. He started noticing their behaviour towards him. Deceit touching him inappropriately (wasn't really a surprise, really), Roman started to make sexual and dirty jokes around him, He started caught Logan winking and smirking at him a lot, Patton staring at him with some love struck expression and... some _"lustful"_ expressions.

Then he started to notice their actions towards each other, Glaring or randomly snapping at each other when their around virgil. Growling at one whe the other tries to get closer to him. There was even that one time, Where Virgil had to sit on Deceit's lap on a truth or dare game they were playing, When Virgil said that Deceit had a _"pen"_ in his pocket, Roman stood up , gently pushed Virgil off Deceit before almost having a brawl with him.

Virgil shook his head, Trying to forget that memory. _"it was probably something that both of them was fighting about, no big deal"_ he thought, Trying to ignore that small feeling in his gut, that "something" had to do with him. He was currently trying to grab that delectable Reese's puff cereal, That was currently sitting up on the cupboard that virgil couldn't reach. Virgil let out an frustrated breath, Making his bangs over his eyes up a little, He put one knee on the counter before trying to get up by jumping a little.

"Need any assistance Virgil?" Virgil let out a surprised gasp, Feeling two strong arms carrying him by his waist, Lifting him up enough for him to grab the cereal. "L-Logan?!"Virgil looked down at a smirking Logan, Who just chuckled. "Well?What are you waiting for?"Virgil blushed out of embarrassment before quickly grabbing the cereal. He felt logan put him back on the ground, But never felt his hands leave his waist.

"T-thanks.."He mumbled a small meek quiet thanks, In which logan respond with a low hum, Still not leaving his hands on his waist."Y-you can let  go now..."Virgil said softly, He still didn't let go, On the contrary, He tightened his grip.

 _"Uh oh..."_ Virgil thought, As Logan flipped him over, Making Virgil face him and his back facing the counter.

Virgil gulped audibly, _"This is not gonna end well is it?"_ He thought when he met Logans eyes, Showing Lust and Pure love around his pupils."Oh?How about a reward?"Logan purred huskily, Putting a firm grip on one hand on Virgil's waist, While the other under Virgil's chin. _"OHGODOHGODOHGOD--"_ He thought, Closing his eyes as he began to feel Logan lean in.

_**"Am i Interrupting something?"** _

Virgil and Logan both jumped on the sound of Roman's angered voice. "o-oh!Hey Ro" He said, With a small smile on his face. Roman smiled at him before going back to glaring at Logan, Crossing his arms and frowned, While Logan just scowled and huffed, "Hello, **Logic** " Virgil is surprised by Romans actions, He would never not call the other sides by their labeled names. " i-am just gonna go"He said meekly, Passing by the both sides who were to busy glaring at each other.

Now only the two sides were in the kitchen.

This was not gonna end well. **At all**.

 

     

 


	2. Murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short :;w;

The whole room was silent.

Nothing made a sound, Only the hard stares and growls can be heard from either of the two sides in the room, Just glaring.

well...Until Roman broke it.

_**"What.The.Hell.Was.That.Logan?!"** _

Logan smirked, "What was what Roman?, You should really put more sense into your sentences, Virgil wouldn't like that"He mocked, Roman growled, Taking a step closer to Logan. " You already know we can't do those to Panic!at the everywhere yet Logan! We all agreed we have to find a perfect time to tell him that we all have feelings towards him!" Roman furiously, Pointing an accusing finger at the logical side, Who just scoffed and smirked.

"Your just jealous that i got to touch him" He said with a very hard smirk in his face.

**_*Wham!*_ **

The sound of bone cracking and skin colliding with skin was heard, Logan fell hard on the ground, Clutching his now broken and bloody nose. He looked up to roman with furious eyes, Roman was looking down at him with disgust in his eyes, Looking at him as though he was just a speck of dirt on his shoes. "you may act as though you just won virgil's heart but i assure you, I don't just kill dragon witches.." Roman said, His eyes telling something murderous around it," Remember Laurens Reiangles?" He said, Making Logan look down, Remembering who that was...

Laurens Reiangles was a side of one of thomas friends, He too, was a creative side just like Roman.He had dark brown eyes and dark red eyeglasses that matched with his ink colored hair, He was the one who made funny tumblr jokes and quote sad depressing jokes that virgil used to find funny.You can tell laurens fell for virgil, The way his eyes used to lit up when virgil was around, Or when Virgil would giggle he used to go red and start to nervously stutter.

well... _"Used"_ to.

Last year, He was found dead near a playground. According to the police, Someone grabbed a brick and bashed him in the head several times, Leaving no evidence behind. Virgil was heartbroken from this tragic incident and was comforted by the other sides. Though they'll never admit it, They were happy that laurens was gone since he was taking most of virgil's attention. Nobody knew who killed Laurens...

Well except now.

Logan's confused frown turned into a dark smirk, "Heh, should have guessed it was you, You got new clothes and clothes that day"He chuckled darkly. Roman laughed, "He was standing in the way of my goal, There's no way i would lose my precious emo to a reject of a tumblr geek"He said before sighing, "Plus he ruined my favorite clothes, They were expensive too"He sighed sadly again.

Logan stood up, still clutching his nose, that started to drip blood to the floor."Great, Now I have to fix my nose now, thank you so much Roman" he said sarcastically.Roman just rolled his eyes.

"Well that's what you get for cheating"

"Who was cheating?"

Both of the sides froze, slowly turning to Patton, who had just Entered the kitchen, a smile on his face but there was a very dangerous sense around him that both of the sides noticed about him when the topic of the subject was about Virgil.

"O-Oh!it's no-nothing to worry a-about pat--"

"I'm not stupid Roman,I heard all of it"He said innocently but his eyes was full of fire and hate.

Both of them gulped.They know they both fucked up now.


	3. Gossip and Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!Sorry for the long wait,ive been in so may fandoms and school poves to kick my ass,especially math.So heres chap 3!With some remy and virgil fluff and a yandere roman. 
> 
> Warning!:  
> Gore and possessive tendencies are here.

"He what?!"Remy screamed, slamming his hands on the table dramatically,his eyes wide open with his mouth gaping at virgil,who was on the other side of that table.Virgil shushed him but also gave a wary nod at him, making remy's mouth almost touch the floor."Logan,The most emotionless and affection less side of the group,actually tried to kiss you?!Holy shit!"Remy practically screeched,making virgil wince and cover his ears from his loudness."don't take it so seriously rems,He was probably joking or whatever.."virgil said, unsure if his own words were true. Remy raised an eyebrow,"really Verge?Logan joking?you know better"he said,crossing his arms.

Virgil gave out a small sigh before putting his head on his arms,"i know!i know!its just..."his words was muffled by his arms making Remy quirk another eyebrow."what did you say?"he asked,Virgil looked up at him with his doey innocent eyes filled with tears."wha..what if his just  
playing wi-with..my f-feelings?"he whispered quietly with a whimper,he sniffed while wiping his eyes with his adorable sweater paws making Remy coo and   
walked over to him so he could give him a hug."shh,Its okay sweetheart..Logan would never do that to you,Your too beautiful and precious for him to even raise his  
voice at you,But if he does ever do that to you..."he trailed off his words,"I would personally kill him with my own bare hands and feed his remains to dogs"He added, making Virgil giggle and wipe his tears away.

"Thanks rems"Virgil gave him his small cute smile,making remy chuckle and kiss his forehead."Oh its okay buttercup,I'll always be here for you"He said, pushing Virgil's bangs away from his face,showing his doey eyes,plump cherry pink lips,and a sea of freckles.He than proceeded to kiss every freckle he could,making the smaller boy blush and squeak in surprise before giggling from the soft pecks around his face."R-remy!!Stop..Stop!t-that..That tickles!!"he giggled out,trying to push the taller boy away from his blushing face,making Remy whine and shake his head. 

"No~Not until i see that beautiful grin on that cute face of yours!~"He teased,before continuing to peck the smaller boy's face."Okay!Okay! here!"Virgil showed his big grin at remy,making him smile as well."There's that adorable smile of yours!"He shouted happily,making each other laugh.They then proceeded to Virgil's room to cuddle and watch dumb stupid 90's movies cause they're that aesthetic. 

_**// Meanwhile //** _

The four other sides were in the living room,Deceit leaning against the wall with his arms crossed,looking across the other side of the room where Logan and Roman were sitting at the couch.They both looked as though they just came from hell and back with the evidence across they're faces.Logan had a black eye and a bleeding nose while Roman had a huge bruise across his left cheek and a cut on his lips while he grumbled.Patton was right in front of them,lecturing about "Violence is never the answer" making deceit scoff and mentally roll his eyes." _Pfft,yeah right,i know he's the one who gave them that black eye and bruises"_ He thought as he continued watching Patton scolding them.

"anyway..roman is there something you want to tell us?"Patton said while crossing his arms,looking directly at roman,who just scoffed and grumbled.Logan and deceit just rolled their eyes and the stubborn side while Patton heaved a sigh."You already heard me in the kitchen,why should i say it again"Roman sassed, crossing his arms with a dark look on his face,The rest of the sides also had a somewhat dark look on their faces as Patton's frown turn into a dark smile, "i wanna know how you got rid of laurens"He said, making roman chuckle.  "Well my friend its stated of with this..."

 

**_{ Flashback }_ **

 

_"I was walking back home,after a long spar with the dragon witch"_

Roman was walking around a near by playground,pondering about a certain adorable emo when he heard him..

"Hey ro!Roman!"Roman groaned, he knew that annoying voice anywhere.

Laurens Reiangles.

Roman forced a smile before turning around to see him on top of a kiddie slide."Hey ro!"Laurens screamed loudly and waved his arms like a crazy person,making roman scoff from his childish ways.Nevertheless,He put on a fake smile and walked towards him."Why hello laurens!how are you?"Roman almost barfed in his mouth," _I don't fucking care how he is,i hope his fucking feeling awful_ "He thought.Lauren let out a laugh and said"Im feeling like trash but other than that,Im good!"He gave him a bright grin making Roman roll his eyes mentally." _Does he really think he's funny?God how does my emo nightmare survive with him_?!"He thought,Laurens cleared his throat before looking up at him with a red blush around his face."Ugh.. Roman..Could you help me with a problem?"Roman just raised his eyebrow at the other creative side."Well,it depends on the problem"He said gruffly,putting down his bag which held his extra clothes in case the Dragon witch ruined his clothes.

"c-could you..he...help me con-.. confess to virgil?"

 

_"He actually asked me to help him confess to MY Virgil?!..So lets just say...After he opened his big fat mouth... **My fingers just magically found a brick.** "_

The next thing you know,Roman was bashing laurens head with a brick he found.Blood spraying everywhere,Laurens face was wrecked from the constant bashing from the brick while roman was chanting Virgils name like it was a song.

Lets just say it was very _very_ lucky of Roman to wear gloves and bring extra clothes.

_"Thank god I brought some new clothes with me,So after i finally finished off that piece of trash,i just threw away all the evidence, comforted our dear emo nightmare from that ' **Horrible** **news** ',And viola!Here we are now" _

He finished his story with a dark chuckle.

Patton gave a small applaud with a sinister smile while deceit and logan darkly laughed from the story as if its was just a normal everyday funny story they would occasionally tell."Great job roman!Thanks to you,We dont need a worm stealing our precious virgil anymore!"Patton said happily while the other two nodded in agreement."Wow Roman,You actually did something useful for once."Logan said with a chuckle as Roman gave him the bird."I gotta hand it to you ro" deceit said,walking towards the creative side,giving him a pat in the back,"That was one smart, badass,and risky move you pulled off there"He said proudly making roman laugh with a sinister aura.

 

_**"What can i say?I will do anything for Virgil,even if it means KilLing"** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! This story might contain some..."adult" like stuff, If ya know what i mean. Anyway, i would like to point out that i'm not that good in writing and it might have some grammar mistake because of it.Anyway i hope you enjoy the story!


End file.
